You Are Never Alone
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: Summary inside Oh and read it yes its Yaoi but its very good so try it
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ichigo is in for a suprise when he comes face to face with his future mate Coyote Starrk the Primara Espada in Aizen's army. After finally exepting the fact that the Coyote will stop at nothing to make Ichigo his even if that ment having to spend less time sleeping and more time putting an effort in everything then so be it. Know watch as Ichigo comes to terms with the fact that Starrk isn't going to be leaving him no time soon.

Chapter 1

The Espada filtered into the meeting room with the news that Hueco Mondo had been infiltrated, but before they can go any farther into the detail Aizen had insisted on tea, which made the more violent Espada want to shove the tea cup up his nose.

Finally Aizen asked Tosen to turn on the projector, Ichigo instantly came onto the screen, along with two others that the Espada showed no interest in.

"That's the shinigami that we've all been worked up about?" Nnoitra asked. "But are ya sure he's even worth an alert for? He looks ta fragile for that. The others look like shit as well."

"Don't underestimate him." Ulquiorra said coldly. "He's more dangerous then he seems, he may even be stronger then you." He added plainly and Nnoitra bristled immediately.

"Like hell!" Nnoitra snapped. "That bitch wouldn't even stand a chance against one of our weakest arrancars!" Before quieting down after the look Aizen gave him.

"Tch." Grimmjow stood and made to leave but Tousen stopped him.

"The meeting isn't over yet."

"Like I care, I'm going to go out and deal with these pathetic intruders." Was all he said until Aizen raised his reiatsu until Grimmjow fell to his knees. "Now that that's over I must take my leave" was all he said as he walked passed the hardly breathing Grimmjow how was trying to catch his breath, along with his 2 followers Gin and Tousen

Finally as soon as Grimmjow was able to regain his breath the first thing he said was,'

"I didn't know we had to call dibs on pet." Grimmjow muttered revealing his true intensions on fighting the intruders. It was at that moment that Starrk woke from his daze long enough to glance at the projector which was still displaying Ichigo's running image.

"Dibs." He said and then went back to sleep.

"Damn." Nnoitra cursed and Grimmjow growled in anger, since they both had developed a liking to Ichigo. But that anger soon turned into shock.

Along with the other Espada they all turned to the still sleeping Starrk thinking,

'When did he even start to care about getting a pet?'

While they were thinking of reasons on why Starrk is finally showing signs that would lead him into doing things that in which he putted it, 'To much of an effort.' Into taking a pet, Starrk was having cute thoughts about Ichigo and all the things that they will do and how Lilinette will be happy to final have someone to call mommy. That thought alone made him happy, and now that he thought about it he really don't see Ichigo as a pet at all, he mostly sees him as a both beautiful and a lovely wife. This lead Starrk into a whole different train of thoughts that was both dirty and perverted, which in turn made him groan and moan unknowingly in his sleep that didn't go unnoticed by his fellow comrades.

"… What the fuck was that." Was all that was said as they turned to stare at the not only drooling Starrk but also the same Starrk that was whispering Ichigo's name in an extremely sexy way.

"… Do I even want to know?" asked Tia Harribel as she looked at Starrk with a, 'WTF' look on her face but was at the same time turned on by Starrk's sexy voice that she and probably everyone else had no idea he can make.

'Can this day get any more worse?' was all the non-entertained Espada can think before they were interrupted by a loud booming sound that came from the projector.

Looking at the projector they saw Ichigo now walking around with an arrancar that looked just like the former third Espada Nel-Tu but as a kid, and it also looked like Ichigo was separated from all the other intruders as well.

[With Ichigo & Nel-Tu]

"Nel thinks we should go that way." Said Nel as she Points right.

"No, I'm telling you we go that way." Said Ichigo with a pout on his face as he pointed in the other direction, it was at that moment a giant arrancar came out of nowhere and tried to attack Ichigo & Nel, and did I mention that after Ichigo dodged the attack his phone went off?

[Ichigo's Phone]

I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock

You peacock, cock

You peacock, cock, cock

You peacock

I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock

You peacock, cock

You peacock, cock, cock

You peacock

Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me

Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee

I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating

Come on baby let me see

Whatchu hidin' underneath

What's up your sleeve

Such a tease

Wanna see the….

"H…Hello?" Ichigo asked both embarrassed and confused and the blush on his face proved that alone. You see Ichigo knows for sure that this was not his ring tone, then it was all answered…

"Hahahahhahhahahahahahahahaha!" was all you heard since it was on speaker,

"My beautiful son~ I hope you love your new ring tone~!" said non other than Ichigo's father Isshin.

It was at that moment that Ichigo picked up Nel and placed her gently on a pile of rocks while giving her some ear plugs than walked away releasing his inner hollow out both mad and pissed as he went off on his father.

"You stupid fucked up goat of a father! What the hell were you thinking? Why the hell did you.." now before we continue I just have to tell you that this is a moment in our time that we avoid the fact that what is being said to Ichigo' father will probably scar you for life so let's just skip this part.

Anyway, after Ichigo hanged up his phone he calmly walked over to the now sleeping Nel and cared her in his arms like you would do to a baby as he walked passed the arrancar how may had just shitted himself in the newly made fear called the 'Bitching Of Ichigo The Strawberry Of Doom!' as was Ichigo's father how was in his house rocking back and forted as he cried in front of the giant poster of his dead wife.

And the Espada how were both watching and listening were in fear and shock because of not only what Ichigo just said but also to the fact that Starrk had just called that all a, 'Sexy turn on' with a perverted and sexy look on his face as he when back to sleep after staring at Ichigo's motherly behavior in approval and happiness at the fact that Ichigo is already falling into the mother like figure.

=========================================done======================================== This is my new story since I realized that there is hardly any Starrk x Ichigo and not to mention the fact that there is to many of the other Ichigo x [anyone other than Starrk here] and its driving me insane! So I am going to hopefully convert people over to the Starrk x Ichigo pairing. Anyway please review.


	2. Bashful Puppy

Chapter 2

PUPPY BASHFULNESS OF DOOM!

Ichigo & Nel-Tu [Ichigo's P.O.V]

'Right, left, right, left, another left….man this was freaking annoying, hmm, maybe if I try to focus on something else maybe this can be a little less annoying….

'White, white, white, white, more white, perverted looking guy with brown wavy hair looking at me, white, white, white…. Wait a minute, a perverted looking guy with brown wavy hair…looking…at me?

*Turns around *

He's still there…looking at me…in a perverted way….

*Awkward silence*

"Uh… hi." He said as he held up his right hand in a waving manner with a cute smile. Okay I did not just call a guy cute no, it's just my mind playing tricks on me… hehe, ya just my mind.

[Yeah right -_- he's so in denial :P]

"Huh, hi." Both me and Nel-Tu said as we stared at him.

"So huh this may sound weird and all but uh, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me or at less come to my room for a nap," Said the man shyly while adding, "Oh and my name is Starrk." As he made a hopeful grin.

"…What… uh, don't take this the wrong way but uh, I'm kind of in the middle of something and you're kind of the enemy so no I'll have to decline." I said in hopes that I didn't hurt his feelings, I mean sure he is hot, & cute but like I said I have job to do, or in other words I have to save on of my best friends from the likes of that jackass Aizen.

Looking back at that Starrk guy I couldn't help but feel like an ass when he said…

"Pleeeeease, I promise to be good~" he said as he pouted in a cute way and he sounded so lonely, but like I said I have to save Orihime, so even if it broke my heart I said,

"Sorry but I really have to go & save my friend." Sadly.

"No, you're not. I don't want you to!" Starrk whines out while giving me the combination of both a puppy dog look and a kicked puppy look with a cute blush as he started to slowly sway in a bashful manner, which left me to only one sentence…

"I'm so sorry Orihime." As blood started to shoot from my nose at the over cuteness with my face as red as Renji's hair.

"O...o...okay so where do you want to go?" I asked giving up, it was at that moment Starrk leaped at me, pulling me into a huge that for some reason felt like rape. -_-'

[Espada Meeting room] Normal P.O.V

"…"

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" asked Barragan as he like the other Espada + Aizen, gin, & Tosen stared at the projector were Starrk the strongest arrancar in Los Noches that can even beat Aizen himself, just lowered himself to that of an innocent young human girl how just confessed her love to her life time crush, in a dare they say an extremely cute way.

"Goddammit, how the hell did he get that strawberry pet after he did the most unmanliness thing in the history of manliness!" asked a both pissed and confused Grimmjow as he stared at the projector that showed Starrk, Ichigo, & Nel walking and laughing like they were on a date.

"I have no fucking idea." Was all Nnoitra said as he to stared unbelievingly at the projector, which now showed Starrk who looked to be raping Ichigo.

"Lucky bastard." Was all that was said from the jealous Espada.

- - - - - - - - - -Done~~~~_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Yeah~_-_

Decow: Done and out, and I must say that I'm proud of my work and also please if you feel the need to review please do so and if you also feel the need to say something negative then just email me,

Anyway I'm planning on adding 3 new stories in to my collection and also 2 more that are crossover to help replace some of my older story/improve them so yeah please check them out ;) they are really good =D


End file.
